


An Icy Heart, A Fiery Start

by kdanna03



Series: Silence and Darkness [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Emma Swan, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdanna03/pseuds/kdanna03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place directly after the 4B cliffhanger. Emma finds herself in an unknown place; unsure of what is happening to her. Part 1 of the Silence and Darkness series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Icy Heart, A Fiery Start

**Author's Note:**

> I know I swore I’d never do it, that I had zero creative writing ability, but this kinda just came to me. This is the first piece of fanfiction I’ve ever written–it’s tiny; a drabble really, so go easy on me. 
> 
> A HUGE thank you to my beta Haleigh for her tremendous help and especially for the title: that’s all her. I couldn’t have done this without you. Also thanks to Maggie for her support and encouragement and especially for believing I could do this in the first place. Also, to my real life BFF, who I make proofread everything I write–even emails. Finally, a nod to the late, great Robert Frost. Poet extraordinaire.

At first there is noise. A roaring, whooshing sound similar to what she imagines being caught in a tornado is like. Her entire body is stretched and pulled so hard she is certain she will break. But suddenly the whooshing and the tugging stop and there is silence.

Silence and darkness.

Looking around, she squints for any semblance of light but there is nothing. Infinite blackness envelops her. Is this what death feels like, she wonders? Just an endless void? Maybe she hasn’t become the Dark One—perhaps she just dissolved into…. _oblivion_.

And yet, she feels something--an odd sensation starting to creep its way from the tips of her toes to her legs, moving slowly and deliberately. Her magic had always felt like fire rushing through her veins--scorching and vibrant—waking up her entire body. This is different.

This is like ice steadily crawling inside her, freezing everything in its path, extinguishing the flames. All the normal feeling in her legs is gone now, replaced with numbness; yet with that desensitization comes a sense of strength—of invincibility. How can you hurt, if you don’t feel? As the ice continues its upward ascent, with a sickening pain in the pit of her stomach, she realizes what’s happening—what _will_ happen as soon as the icy coldness hits her heart and the transformation is complete.

As she feels the ice slowly slither into her chest, she shuts her eyes tight and clings to the memories she holds most dear. Drinking hot chocolate with Henry at Granny’s; sitting with her parents late at night in the kitchen while they regale her with tales of the Enchanted Forest; and _Killian_. Always, _always_ Killian. Standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger, drenched in sunlight, the smell of sea air clinging to his clothes. Gazing down at her, eyes shining, a gentle smile on his face.

Some say the world will end in fire. Some say in ice. Emma knows the answer now.


End file.
